2016 Coupe Dodge
This is the 2016 Coupe Dodge. This will be the 39th edition of the tournament. This is the provincial championship for the Junior "AA" level of hockey in the Province of Quebec. Junior AA is the equivalent of Junior B in the rest of Canada. The tournament will be held April 20-24th at the Aréna St-Anselme-Honfleur in Saint-Anselme in the Chaudière-Appalaches region of Quebec. The host region was announced on October 14, 2015. The tournament is scheduled to be 5 days this year (up from 4 in 2015). The champions of the province's Junior AA hockey leagues will participate in the tournament. There is no national tournament at this level in Canada. Tournament Participants The champions of the following leagues will participate in the tournament. *Chaudiere-Appalches Junior Hockey League: Lévis Lévy Honda *Capitale Junior Hockey League: Frontenac *Estrie-Mauricie Junior AA Hockey League: Plessisville V. Boutin *Laurentides-Lanaudiere Junior AA Hockey League: Boisbriand/Ste-Therese Royals *Lac St-Louis Junior Hockey League: Versant-Ouest Ouragans *Metropolitaine Junior Hockey League: Richelieu Eclaireurs *Quebec-Est Junior AA Hockey League: Rivier du Loup Triangles *Saguenay-Lac St. Jean Junior League: Alma Aiglons The following teams also appear to qualify: *Estrie-Mauricie Junior AA Hockey League runner-up: Trois-Rivières Draveurs *Metropolitaine Junior Hockey League (Laval or Montreal, and Richeleu as each region is given a spot in the tournament): L'Est Sharp *Metropolitaine Junior Hockey League (Montreal or Richeleu as each region is given a spot in the tournament): Delta Ducs note: I am not familiar with the region (I understand some French) and have been having some issues finding information on the playoffs of several leagues. If any of the information is wrong please feel free to correct it. Schedule/Results note: games are not scheduled in numerical order during the day listed April 21 *(Game 1) Frontenac defeated Rivier du Loup Triangles 4-3 *(Game 2) Plessisville V. Boutin defeated Boisbriand/Ste-Therese Royals 6-3 *(Game 3) Richelieu Eclaireurs defeated Trois-Rivières Draveurs 2-1 *(Game 4) L'Est Sharp defeated Versant-Ouest Ouragans 7 to 3 *(Game 5) Delta Ducs defeated Alma Aiglons 6-3 April 22 *(Game 6) Rivier du Loup Triangles defeated L'Est Sharp 5-3 *(Game 7) Delta Ducs defeated Boisbriand/Ste-Therese Royals 4-2 *(Game 8) Trois-Rivières Draveurs defeated Lévis Lévy Honda 4-1 *(Game 9) Plessisville V. Boutin defeated Versant-Ouest Ouragans 4-2 *(Game 10) Alma Aiglons defeated Richelieu Eclaireurs 7-1 April 23 *(Game 11) Delta Ducs defeated Lévis Lévy Honda 6-3(loser eliminated) *(Game 12) L'Est Sharp defeated Boisbriand/Ste-Therese Royals 6-4 (loser eliminated) *(Game 13) Frontenac defeated Richelieu Eclaireurs 5-3 *(Game 14) Alma Aiglons vs TBD (not needed) *(Game 15) Delta Ducs defeated Rivier du Loup Triangles 6-5 (loser eliminated) *(Game 16) Trois-Rivières Draveurs defeated L'Est Sharp 5-1(loser eliminated) *(Game 17) Frontenac defeated Versant-Ouest Ouragans 5-2 (loser eliminated) *(Game 18) Alma Aiglons defeated Plessisville V. Boutin 3-0 (loser eliminated) April 24 Semifinals *(Game 19) Delta Ducs defeated Frontenac 5-4 (loser eliminated) *(Game 20) Trois-Rivières Draveurs defeated Alma Aiglons 3-2 (loser eliminated) Final *(Game 21) Trois-Rivières Draveurs defeated Delta Ducs 4-3 (ot) (loser eliminated) The Trois-Rivières Draveurs win the 2016 Coupe Dodge flowchart of tourament Category:Coupe Dodge Category:2016 in hockey Category:Quebec Junior AA hockey